


switch

by coffeemonster



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, game of chicken, they almost do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemonster/pseuds/coffeemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is one of the worst ideas we've ever had," muttered John, practically sinking into his seat. "This shit is permanent."</p><p>In which John and Alex switch hairstyles and they regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	switch

"This is one of the worst ideas we've ever had," muttered John, practically sinking into his seat. "This shit is _perm-_ anent."

Alex was sitting next to him, turning sideways to shoot John a smirk. "Are you backing out?"

"Of course not," sighed John.

"That's what I fucking thought."

The two men were currently seated next to each other in their local hair salon with stylists carefully applying a strong, pungent chemical into their hair. 

Alex and John constantly played this game of chicken-- who would be the first to back out. Actually, no, their whole relationship had been a whole game of chicken. The moment they met, Alex had challenged John to drink some chunky milk and John chugged it like a champion while flinging a middle finger at Alex. In return, he got Alex to eat a durian and needless to say, both spent a considerable amount of time on the toilet afterwards for different reasons. The reason they even got together was because neither of them wanted to be the first to back down from their escalating physical and emotional relationship. That didn't turn out so well, but they did end up sorting themselves out and actually agreeing to exclusively date. Old habits don't die so easily though.

This time it was John who had challenged Alex first.

"Having curly hair is awesome, but maintaining it really sucks," said John as he tried to pull a brush through his curly, untamed mane. 

"I'm pretty sure you're making it sound worse than it really is," replied Alex, not looking as he continued to type away on his laptop. John squinted at him, hands dropped to the side, brush planted deeply into his head. 

"Oh, you should try it then," said John. "I  _dare_ you."

"I accept," replied Hamilton, waving dismissively with one hand. He turned to John, "Then you should get your hair relaxed. We can say we're just switching hairstyles."

" _....Fine._ "

And now here they were. 

The two boys currently seated next to each other. 

The chemical stung their scalps, but the pain they were experiencing now would be nothing compared to the aftermath.

After getting both of them washed, John's stylist set to straightening his hair meticulously with a hot iron while Alex's stylist set to twisting his hair into a bunch of tiny little rollers and pinning them up. 

"No looking at each other 'til we're both done, alright?" said John, looking at himself in the mirror.  _I look really fucking dumb so far and Alex better look terrible too._

"Sure," scoffed Alex.

At one point the stylist got halfway through John's hair and one half of his head was silky straight while the other half was still curly, voluminous and wild and he looked  _so_ strange.

Finally around three hours after sitting in the salon, the stylists both finish John and Alex, facing them away from each other to stand them up.

"Are you guys ready to see each other?" John's stylist asked.

"Hell yeah," replied John. 

"Alright, you guys can look... at each other now."

They turned at the same time, freezing when they took in what they saw.

Alex had what would be considered a huge, curly afro. It completely did _not_ suit him, didn't frame his face, made his long face look even longer and it was so  _terrible_ on him and John broke down laughing. A smile spread on Alex's face as chortled under his breath, trying to hold back his laugh.

John's hair was  _so_ _long_. The straight hair had a couple of dents from where the hot iron didn't smooth his stubborn curls over. The tip went down to the middle of his back. Alex had seen it that long before but only when it was wet with water. Seeing it styled like this was different and weird. They both looked terrible and they both knew it and they knew the other thought the same and they were so fucking  _stupid_.

"I guess we're paying for this," snorted John, pulling out his wallet. 

"With more than money." Alex shook his head, his new tightly formed curls bouncing about. "We're already branded the idiots of the office and now this is only going to solidify our reputations."

"Our reputations have been solidified a long, long time ago." 

The hair dos were paid for and the two stumbled out of the store. 

John's silky new hair fluttered in the wind, akin to a shampoo commercial. Alex's new do merely bobbed along delightfully. 

They looked at each other and laughed. 

"You look terrible," laughed John. 

"We both do," Alex wheezed out, smacking John's shoulder. "This really is the worst thing we've ever done. Y'know, ever since the _tea cups_." 

"Alright, alright. Let's get home."

The next day, the two entered the office with their coworkers ogling at them, Alex had his hair tied in a low ponytail, huge, puffy and curly. John's was also tied back, but into a high, swishy ponytail. A few snickers were heard here and there and they took it in stride because they knew they looked stupid, but they were _proud_ (or at least they tried to believe that they were). Their hair just didn't suit each other and they just looked completely ridiculous, but it was okay because at least they didn't look stupid on their own. 

Hercules laughed raucously at them while Lafayette shook his head disapprovingly, calling them " _absolutely juvenile._ " Angelica joined Hercules and Eliza giggled at the scene while Peggy snapped photos of them while laughing. Washington remained tight lipped, but a slight twitch of the corner of his mouth betrayed his amusement. Burr merely rolled his eyes at them.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. After the work day, they picked up some food and headed back home to their shared space. Once they reach the inside of their apartment, they shed their work clothes to get into something more comfortable. Alex sat into the couch first, patting the space next to him for John. 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," said John, holding the boxes of food. He walked over next to Alex, plopped down and gave him his box of food. "Enjoy."

The TV was flipped on to a random channel as they ate and tore apart the show. The two quickly downed their food and set aside the trash, relaxing into each other's sides as they watched the show quietly. Alex kept his eyes on the show while his hand shyly ghosted over the inside of John's thigh, slowly making its way higher. In response, John's legs opened wider, giving Alex a welcome invitation to keep going. 

His hand became a more solid presence once it reached over John's crotch, grabbing a hold of his slowly hardening dick through his shorts. Alex gave it a slight tug and a moan bubbled out of John's throat, his hip rolling up to meet his hand. John leaned over to give Alex a kiss on his cheek, making his way down to the side of his neck, sucking lightly and licking wetly. Finally torn from the TV, Alex turned his head to nudge John upwards with his chin to crash their mouths together. The kiss turned lewd quickly and his hand reached under John's shorts and underwear, freely grasping his fully hard cock. 

John reached up with a hand to run it through Alex's locks only to get it stuck. In his new curls. 

"Ow, ow, ow!" Alex flinched backwards, pulling his hand out of John's shorts to grab John's hand. 

"Noooo," whined John, the sudden loss of heat made him buck up slightly, pulling Alex.

"Get your hand out of my hair!" 

"I can't, it's like, stuck in there. Holy shit."

"What do you mean it's stuck? Just pull it out, are you serious?"

"Okay, okay, just. Hold on." John took a deep breath to calm himself down, reached over to Alex's head and started picking out the tangled curls from his fingers. By the time he was freed, the air had gone cold and his sad dick was flaccid.

"Fucking God damn it," swore Alex, rising from the couch, pouting slightly. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I'll join you," said John, following him to the bathroom. 

As he shed his own clothes, John kept his eyes on Alex, always appreciating the view of his naked body. Once they were both fully undressed, he took their clothes and threw it into the hamper, facing away from Alex's hot, bare body. 

And then from behind him, "Hey, John, you missed one!" 

He snapped his head around, still ponytailed hair whipping behind him, effectively making a snapping contact with something. 

"Fuck!" yelped Alex, holding his right eye. "I HATE THIS."

"I. Am.  _So_. Sorry," said John, trying to stifle a laugh. 

"Fuck you, John," rubbing his eye, Alex shoved one of their used underwear into John's face and stepped into the shower. John sputtered and threw it into the hamper and finally released his built up laughter, climbing into the shower with Alex.

Before the end of the week, they came back to the same salon as a couple and got their hair cut short. They were both sad to see the hair they grew out for so long get cut off, but decided that as long as they were going to do it together, then it wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dumb idea that i needed to write out HAHA  
> hmu @caffeineguzzler on twitter, i tweet about fic ideas and headcanons HAH


End file.
